wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
CY8ER
CY8ER (formerly known as BPM15Q) is a Japanese "new age vocal & DJ unit." formed by ex-BiS member Ichigo Rinahamu and Nicamoq in 2015. The name BPM15Q referred to both of the original members, with 15 referencing Ichigo Rinahamu (1 = ichi, 5 = go), and Q referencing Nicamoq. Nicamoq left in late 2016 and the group was renamed to CY8ER following the additions of new members. CY8ER's musical genre is commonly described as a mix of Future Bass and Drum & Bass, both subgenres of EDM. Ichigo Rinahamu is the producer of the group. Members * Ichigo Rinahamu * Koinumaru Pochi (小犬丸ぽち) (Joined January 2017) * Suzukawa Mashilo (涼川ましろ) (Joined January 2017) * Yamiyume yAmmy (病夢やみい ) (Joined April 2017) * Fujishiro Anna (藤城アンナ) (Joined April 2017) Past Members * Nicamoq Graduated December 2016) * Naatan Coromushi (Joined April 2017, Left March 2018) History BPM15Q, 2015-2016 In June 2015, BPM15Q, a yume-kawaii themed electro idol unit was founded by Ichigo Rinahamu and Nicamoq. They held their debut live on June 20th at Sound Note Nagoya. Starting in September, BPM15Q began releasing self-produced CD-Rs starting with Hakuchuumu / HANNARI.. BPM15Q's first "official" single, online 1st, was released in May 2016. It would be the only single released as BPM15Q. On November 23rd 2016, they released BPM15Q all songs, their debut album. In December, Nicamoq announced that she would be graduating by the end of the year. In response to Nicamoq's departure, Rinahamu announced that BPM15Q would continue under a different name, and auditions for new members were announced. Major lineup changes and rebranding to CY8ER, 2017 Following Nicamoq's graduation, Koinumaru Pochi and Suzukawa Mashiro (formerly of the idol group DEEP GIRL) were added in January 2017, and the BPM15Q changed their name to CY8ER. CY8ER's first single (second overall), Remix Start, was released on March 18th. They released one more single as a trio, Te to Te, a month later. Shortly after the release of Te to Te, CY8ER announced through a video posted on their YouTube channel that three additional girls would join the group; Yamiyume Yamii, Naatan Coromushi and Fujishiro Anna (formerly of Bellring Girls Heart and Ice Cream Suicide). CY8ER's first single with six members, Kakusheemu, was released in late June. They also held their first one-man tour, CY8ER LUCID DREAMING TOUR in 2017 with a total of 3 venues, the final taking place in Osaka. In summer of 2017 CY8ER also entered the Idol Matsuri competition, winning 1st place for the Kanto-A block. 2018 On January 31st 2018, CY8ER's first album, Hello New Generation, was released. On March 5th, Naatan Coromushi suddenly withdrew from CY8ER. On July 28th, CY8ER released the digital single Bye Bye, their first release with five members. Throughout 2018 and 2019, CY8ER frequently promoted and modeled for the Galaxxxy fashion brand. On January 22nd, 2019, CY8ER were announced as the official supporters of the Honolulu Rainbow EKIDEN 2019 which will take place on March 10th at Kapiolani Park, Hawaii. This would be their first performance in the USA. In February, CY8ER announced that they would release one single every month for three months. The first of these singles, Dead Boy Dead Girl, was released in February, followed by Time Trip and Summer / Sayonara Flashback in March and April. Major Label, 2019- On October 18th, CY8ER also held a free "emergency" live where a serious announcement would be made about their future. At the event, CY8ER announced that they would have their major label debut in January 2020, with the album, Tokyo. That same month, they also launched their official fashion brand, CY8ER TOKYO, selling jackets in each of the members' respective image colours. Discography * See CY8ER Discography Trivia * Are known for frequently teasing their fans, for example, holding a hugging event in hazmat suits and giving fake disbandment announcements. Category:Groups outside WACK Category:Groups with graduated members Category:Ichigo Rinahamu Category:2015 Additions Category:Groups